Courtney Paris
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- |- No. 3 – Dallas Wings |- Position | Center |- League |WNBA |- Personal information |- Born | San Jose, California |- Nationality |American |- Physical stats |- Listed height |6 ft 4 in (1.93 m) |- Listed weight |250 lb (113 kg) |- Career information |- High school | Millennium (Piedmont, California) |- College | Oklahoma (2005-2009) |- WNBA Draft | 2009 / Round:1 / Pick: 7th overall |- Selected by the Los Angeles Sparks |- Playing career | 2009-present |- Career history |- |2009 |Sacramento Monarchs |- |2011–2012 |Atlanta Dream |- |2012–present |Tulsa Shock / Dallas Wings |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left;"| * |} and Ashley Paris were selected by different teams in the 2009 WNBA Draft.]] Courtney Paris (born September 21, 1987 in San Jose, California) most recently played for the Atlanta Dream of the WNBA, she was the senior starting center for the University of Oklahoma women's basketball team. Her twin sister, player Ashley Paris, was also a Sooner. Early life In addition to being a twin, Paris has four brothers: Wayne, David, Austin and Brandon. She has two half-brothers (Bubba's sons) William III and Christian. Her parents are Lynne Gray and former NFL player William "Bubba" Paris. Paris transferred from Modesto Christian High School to Piedmont High School (CA) and then Millennium High School in Piedmont, California, at the start of the 2002–2003 year. Paris was named a WBCA All-American. She participated in the 2005 WBCA High School All-America Game, where she scored three points. Paris chose Oklahoma over UConn, California, Texas, UCLA, and Syracuse. College career Paris is the only player in NCAA history, male or female, to have 700 points, 500 rebounds, and 100 blocks in a season. In 2005–06, Paris set the women's NCAA record for rebounds in a single season, with 539. She holds the NCAA record for most consecutive double-doubles at 112 games, a streak which ended on February 2, 2009 against Pat Summitt and the Tennessee Lady Volunteers; however, Oklahoma won the game, denying Summitt her 1000th career victory. On February 8, 2009, Paris broke the record for most career NCAA Division I rebounds, formerly held by Wanda Ford of Drake. In the Sooners' victory in the semifinals of the Oklahoma City Regional in the 2009 NCAA Tournament against Pitt on March 29, she became the first player in U.S. college basketball history—regardless of sex, governing body, or division—with 2,500 points and 2,000 rebounds in her career. Paris also became the first freshman named to the Associated Press All-American team in 2006, and again made the team in 2007. In April 2007, Paris was named the 2007 Associated Press Women's basketball player of the year. She is the first sophomore ever to win the AP Player of the year award. She won All-American honors again her junior year, and as a senior she became the first four-time first-team All-American in women's basketball history.Courtney Paris Becomes Only 4-Time All-American ESPN, March 31, 2009 She also won the Lowe's Senior CLASS Award, recognizing her as the nation's top senior women's basketball player. At Oklahoma, Paris majored in journalism. Paris had announced that if Oklahoma did not win the NCAA championship in 2009, her final year, she would repay her scholarship—worth about $64,000 in out-of-state tuition—to the university. She said that without a championship, "I don’t feel like I’ve earned it.”Star's Vow to Win or Pay Stirs Women's Basketball NY Times, March 23, 2009 On Sunday April 5, 2009, Oklahoma lost to the Louisville Cardinals 61–59. In a post-game interview with ESPN, Paris was asked if she would make do on her promise to repay her $64,000 basketball scholarship. She replied that she would but that it would take her some time. A week later, the university said that she did not have to repay her scholarship. Pro career Paris was selected by the Sacramento Monarchs at No. 7 in the 2009 WNBA Draft and her sister was drafted to the Los Angeles Sparks. On December 14, 2009 the WNBA held a dispersal draft for the Monarchs' players. Courtney was taken with the fourth pick by the Chicago Sky. On May 12, 2010, Paris was waived by the Sky.2010 WNBA Transactions 2010 WNBA Transaction Page On February 8, 2011 she signed a free agent contract with the Los Angeles Sparks and on June 2, she was waived2011 WNBA Transactions 2011 WNBA Transaction Page. Notes }} See also *Photo Gallery - Photos featuring Category:Born in 1987 Category:American basketball players Category:Oklahoma Alumni Category:Atlanta Dream players Category:McDonald's High School All-Americans Category:Botaş SK players